1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration for producing a switching signal for a current-controlled switch-mode power supply that has a transformer with at least one primary winding and with at least one secondary winding.
Prior art circuit configurations such as these, on which the invention is based, are known in a large number of modified forms from the prior art. In such a context, reference should be made, for example, to xe2x80x9cU. Tietze and Ch. Schenk, Halbleiterschaltungstechnik 10th edition, Springer Verlag, Berlin Heidelberg, N.Y., 1993, pages 561 et seq.xe2x80x9d These are based substantially on a controlled power switch that is connected in series with the primary winding to an input DC voltage. The circuit configuration also has a drive circuit for switching the power switch on and off clocked in time with a clock frequency, a current measurement device for measuring the current through the power switch and for producing a measurement signal that is a measure of the measured current, a reference signal source for producing a reference signal, with the reference signal being a constant reference signal that is independent of time, and a comparator circuit for comparing the measurement signal with the reference signal, with the comparator circuit being used to signal the drive circuit to switch off the power switch when the measurement signal is greater than the reference signal.
In principle, the method of operation of a switch-mode power supply such as this is as set forth in the following text.
The output voltage of the switch-mode power supply is regulated based upon evaluation of the current flowing through the power switch: first of all, a switching pulse from the drive circuit switches on the power switch. Due to the inductance of the primary winding of the transformer, which is connected in series with the control power switch, the current level of the current flowing through the power switch rises substantially linearly. When the current level reaches a specific value, then, the drive circuit switches the power switch off again.
The important factor in this case is that the current level of the current through the power switch does not exceed a maximum value. The maximum permissible value of the current level is dependent on the respective application, that is to say, on the applied input voltage and the load that is connected to the secondary side of the transformer. If the maximum value of the current level is exceed, then this leads to a high undesirable control error in the output voltage. In the worst case, if the maximum value of the current level through the power switch is exceeded, this can thermally overload and destroy the power switch. Furthermore, the excessively high output voltage on the second side of the transformer can lead to interference to the electrical supply to the load, or even to destruction of the load.
The signal for the drive circuit to switch off the power switch is generally produced by using a current measurement device to measure the current level of the current through the power switch. In such a case, a measurement signal is produced that is a measure of the measured current level of the current through the power switch. This instantaneous value is compared with a constant reference signal that is independent of time and is provided by the reference signal source mentioned above. If the measurement signal is higher than this reference signal provided, then the comparator circuit signals the drive circuit that it can switch off the power switch.
In current-controlled switch-mode power supplies such as these, the rate of rise of the current level of the current through the primary winding of the transformer and through the power switch isxe2x80x94as has already been indicated abovexe2x80x94dependent on the respective operating state (operating voltage, load) of the application circuit.
In particular, this means that a higher input DC voltage results in the current level rising more rapidly. Furthermore, a greater load (higher output power, less load resistance), likewise, leads to the current level of the primary current through the primary winding and power switch rising more quickly.
Both the comparator circuit and the drive circuit with their integrated circuit blocks operate with delay times that are dependent on the circuitry. If the measurement signal, which is a measure of the measured current level of the measured primary-side current, reaches the value of the reference signal from the reference signal source, then the drive circuit switches off the power switch only after these signal delay times (gate delay times) resulting from these circuit blocks have elapsed. The current level on the primary side continues to rise linearly during these delay times.
The increase in the current level during these delay times is in this case dependent on the rate on which the current level rises, that is to say, on the respective operating state of the application circuit, and, hence, on the input voltage and output power. If the input voltage is low and the output power is low, the rate of rise of the current density on the primary side is low so that the increase in the current level during these delay times is also low. The control error, thus, remains low and there is no possibility of exceeding the maximum value, which could lead to thermal overloading and to destruction of the power switch and/or of the load. If the rate of rise is high, the change in the current level during the delay times caused by the circuitry is large. The control error is, thus, also large in a situation such as this. In this situation, the power switch and/or the load may very easily be thermally overloaded and destroyed if the maximum current level value is exceeded.
According to the prior art, the destruction of the power supply and/or of the load is prevented by selecting the components for the maximum power to be expected in the event of overloading.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a circuit configuration for producing a switching signal for a current-controlled switch-mode power supply that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that minimizes the control error, which is dependent on the rate at which the current rises on the primary side.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a circuit configuration for producing a switching signal for a current-controlled switch-mode power supply having transformer with at least one primary winding and with at least one secondary winding and an input DC voltage, including a controlled power switch to be connected to the input DC voltage in series with the at least one primary winding, a drive circuit connected to the power switch, the drive circuit switching the power switch on and off clocked in time with a signal having a clock frequency, a current measurement device connected to the power switch, the current measurement device measuring a current level through the power switch and producing a measurement signal being a measure of the measured current level, a reference signal source producing a reference signal, the reference signal being a constant reference signal independent of time, a comparator circuit connected to the drive circuit, to the current measurement device, and to the reference signal source, the comparator circuit comparing the measurement signal with the reference signal and signaling the drive circuit to switch off the power switch when the measurement signal is greater than the reference signal, and the reference signal source having an associated compensation signal source producing a compensation signal varying with time, the reference signal being obtained from a sum of the constant reference signal and the compensation signal, the reference signal at a time at which the power switch is switched on having a value less than at a time of the signal at which the power switch is switched off.
The major idea of the invention is to compensate in a suitable manner for the delay times due to the comparator circuit and drive circuit. To such an end, the invention provides for the reference signal source to have an associated compensation signal source for producing a compensation signal that varies with time, such that the reference signal is obtained from the sum of the reference signal, which is constant over time, and the compensation signal. The reference signal, which is constant over time, and the compensation signal, which varies with time, can, in this case, be chosen such that the reference signal increases from the time at which the power switch is switched on until the signal is produced to switch off the power switch. If the rate of rise of the current level of the primary-side current through the primary winding and power switch is low, then the associated measurement signal does not become greater than the reference signal until a lengthy time has passed. The signal for switching off the power switch is, thus, not transmitted to the drive circuit until a very late state. On the other hand, if the rate of rise of the current level on the primary side is very high, then the measurement signal (which is a measure of the measured current level on the primary side) becomes greater than the value of the reference signal at an early stage. The signal to switch off the power switch is, thus, passed to the drive circuit at a very early time. Because the current rise that takes place during these delay times still takes place at a high rate, the early signaling allows the power switch to be switched off in good time, without the maximum permissible value of the current level being exceeded in an undesirable manner. If the constant reference signal and the compensation signal that varies with time are configured appropriately, an output voltage control error can be achieved that is substantially independent of the rate of rise of the current level on the primary side.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the controlled power switch is an MOS field-effect transistor. Because the main aim of avoiding an undesirable control error in the output voltage is to reduce thermal overloading, a voltage-controlled (field-effect) transistor, which can, thus, be driven at a low power level, is preferred to a current-controlled (bipolar) transistor. A field-effect transistor such as this, furthermore, has the advantage that the technology allows it to be configured very easily for any desired power levels.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the measurement signal is a current measurement voltage signal. A voltage signal such as this for measuring the current level on the primary side can be produced very easily with the aid of a current measurement resistor that is connected in the primary circuit, including the primary winding and power switch.
The comparator circuit can, then, be produced very easily with the aid of a conventional comparator (current sense comparator), which is known from the prior art.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the current measurement device is a current measurement resistor.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the comparator circuit is a current sense comparator.
The invention provides for the reference signal to assume the value of the constant reference signal once the power switch has been switched on, increasing until the signal to switch off the power switch is produced, before falling once again to the initial value of the constant reference signal at the latest once the power switch has been switched off. The reference signal, thus, represents a substantially periodic signal that oscillates in time with the clock frequency at which the power switch is switched on and off. Because a periodic clock signal such as this is provided in any case for driving the power switch, an alternating reference signal such as this can easily be produced. The decrease in the reference signal at the end of a clock cycle to the initial value, which corresponds to the value of the constant reference signal, ensures that defined switching processes take place.
The invention provides for the compensation signal once the power switch has been switched on to be an exponentially rising signal, a linearly rising signal, a signal that rises in accordance with a square law or a signal that rises in accordance with a power function. On one hand, signal profiles such as these can be produced very easily using conventional circuit technology while, on the other hand, they allow easy matching to any specific application.
For such a purpose, the invention furthermore provides for the constant reference signal and/or the profile of the compensation signal to be (externally) adjustable, without needing to change the entire circuit configuration.
An xe2x80x9cexternalxe2x80x9d adjustment capability does not just mean that a pin at which the reference signal can be adjusted is available in a circuit configuration according to the invention that is in the form of an integrated circuit. An xe2x80x9cexternalxe2x80x9d adjustment capability also means that the reference signal is set during the so-called wafer measurement by connecting internal resistances in parallel by a so-called xe2x80x9czener zapxe2x80x9d. External, thus, means xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d adjustment based upon the input voltage and/or load.
This allows large-scale manufacture, while, nevertheless, allowing individual matching to the application.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the compensation signal source is a differential amplifier. The non-inverting input of this reference amplifier is connected to the reference ground potential through a non-reactive resistor. A constant reference voltage, which already exists in a circuit configuration according to the prior art, is connected to the non-inverting input through a further non-reactive resistor. The non-inverting input is, furthermore, supplied through a non-reactive resistor with a frequency signal that alternates at the clock frequency. The inverting input of the differential amplifier is connected to the reference ground potential through a non-reactive resistor. The output of the differential amplifier is fed back to the inverting input through a non-reactive coupling resistor. A non-reactive output resistor is connected to the output of the differential amplifier, and is, in turn, connected through an output capacitor to the reference ground potential. The reference voltage can be tapped off at the node between the output resistor and the output capacitor. The reference voltage is a sawtooth-like signal, which is repeated cyclically in time with the clock frequency. In such a case, it shall be regarded as being advantageous, on one hand, that it can be produced in a very simple manner and, on the other hand, that it can be matched to any application, as will be explained in more detail in the following example.
An alternative embodiment thereto provides for the compensation signal source to be a differential amplifier. In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the non-inverting input of this differential amplifier is connected through a non-reactive resistor to the reference ground potential. Furthermore, this non-inverting input is supplied with a constant reference voltage through a non-reactive resistor. In addition, the non-inverting input is connected to the reference ground potential in time with the clock frequency of the clock voltage signal through a non-reactive resistor, with the aid of a bipolar transistor that is connected in series with non-reactive resistor and whose base is driven with the aid of a clock voltage signal. The inverting input of the differential amplifier is connected to the reference ground potential through a non-reactive resistor. The output of the differential amplifier is fed back to the inverting input through a non-reactive coupling resistor. A reference voltage can be tapped off across a non-reactive output resistor that is connected to the output, with the non-reactive output resistor being connected to the reference ground potential through an output capacitor. Like the previous refinement of the invention, this refinement of the invention represents a circuit configuration that can be implemented very easily and that complies with all the requirements for the reference voltage signal to be produced.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the constant reference signal is a constant reference voltage, a first non-reactive resistor is supplied with the constant reference voltage, a second non-reactive resistor is supplied with an alternating signal alternating in time with the clock frequency, a third non-reactive resistor is connected to a reference ground potential, a fourth non-reactive resistor is connected to the reference ground potential, the compensation signal source is a differential amplifier having a non-inverting input supplied with the constant reference voltage through the first non-reactive resistor, supplied with the alternating signal through the second non-reactive resistor, and connected through the third non-reactive resistor to the reference ground potential, an inverting input connected to the reference ground potential through the fourth non-reactive resistor, and an output producing an output voltage, a non-reactive coupling resistor is connected to the inverting input and to the output and feeds the output back to the inverting input, a non-reactive output resistor is connected to the output, the reference signal is a reference voltage tapped off across the non-reactive output resistor, and an output capacitor connects the non-reactive output resistor to the reference ground potential.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the constant reference signal is a constant reference voltage, a first non-reactive resistor is supplied with the constant reference voltage, a second non-reactive resistor is provided, a third non-reactive resistor is connected to a reference ground potential, a bipolar transistor is connected in series with the second non-reactive resistor and has a base, a clock voltage signal is connected to and drives the base, the compensation signal source is a differential amplifier having a non-inverting input supplied with the constant reference voltage through the first non-reactive resistor, connected through the third non-reactive resistor to the reference ground potential, and with aid of the bipolar transistor, is connected to the reference-ground potential in time with the clock frequency through the second non-reactive resistor, an inverting input, and an output producing an output voltage, a non-reactive output resistor is connected to the inverting input and to the output and feeds the output back to the inverting input, the reference signal is a reference voltage tapped off across the non-reactive output resistor, and an output capacitor connects the non-reactive output resistor to the reference ground potential.
One having skill in the art in the relevant field of technology would understand that the circuitry of the inverting and non-inverting inputs of the differential amplifiers can also be interchanged, if the respective output signals are inverted in a corresponding manner.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, a switch is disposed in parallel with the compensating resistor or the non-reactive output resistor, which switch bridges the output resistor when it is closed so that the current flow is substantially passed through this switch. The invention provides for this switch to be closed when the output voltage is low and to be opened when the output voltage is high. Such a measure means that the reference voltage substantially follows the output voltage when the output voltage is low.
When the output voltage is high, the reference voltage is the instantaneous charge voltage on the output capacitor, which is now charged through the non-reactive output resistor.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the switch that is used is a transistor, preferably, a bipolar transistor because its switched-on resistance is lower.
The invention, furthermore, provides for the switch to be opened and closed in time with the alternating signal or the alternating clock voltage signal. Thus, the switch is opened and closed in time with the power switch.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the entire circuit configuration is integrated in a switch-mode power supply controller. An implementation such as this in the form of an integrated circuit is particularly advantageous for large-scale series production.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a circuit configuration for producing a switching signal for a current-controlled switch-mode power supply, including an input DC voltage source providing an input DC voltage, a transformer with at least one primary winding and with at least one secondary winding, a controlled power switch connected to the input DC voltage source in series with the at least one primary winding, a drive circuit connected to the power switch, the drive circuit switching the power switch on and off clocked in time with a signal having a clock frequency, a current measurement device connected to the power switch, the current measurement device measuring a current level through the power switch and producing a measurement signal being a measure of the measured current level, a reference signal source producing a reference signal, the reference signal being a constant reference signal independent of time, a comparator circuit connected to the drive circuit, to the current measurement device, and to the reference signal source, the comparator circuit comparing the measurement signal with the reference signal and signaling the drive circuit to switch off the power switch when the measurement signal is greater than the reference signal, and the reference signal source having an associated compensation signal source producing a compensation signal varying with time, the reference signal being obtained from a sum of the constant reference signal and the compensation signal, the reference signal at a time at which the power switch is switched on having a value less than at a time of the signal at which the power switch is switched off.
The invention, furthermore, provides for the current measurement device, and, in particular, the current measurement resistor, to be disposed externally. The external configuration allows the measurement range and control range to be matched to the respective application. In particular, the capability for external trimming to the respective primary current level simply by replacing the current measurement device (a current measurement resistor with a different resistance value) is advantageous when the switch-mode power supply controller is used with widely differing input voltages and widely differing output power levels.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the circuit configuration or the switch-mode power supply controller is used for producing a switching signal for a flyback converter. This is envisaged both for use with a fixed-frequency flyback converter and with a quasi-resonant flyback converter. It can also be used to produce switching signals for a forward converter and a boost converter. All these exemplary embodiments of the invention have the aim of producing a modular structure that can be used universally. The invention provides only for those components to be disposed externally that are absolutely necessary for adjustment of the reference signal or for selection of the measurement range of the current measurement device.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a circuit configuration for producing a switching signal for a current-controlled switch-mode power supply it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.